KOS-MOS and T-elos Make a Baby
by Larien Surion
Summary: Can two anatomically-correct androids get pregnant? WARNING: yuri(lesbian) and multi-rape content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xenosaga or its characters.

**Acknowledgements:** This was written with the help of my good friend, my husband.

**Other Technical Stuff: **Due to the nature of this story, this does NOT follow any part of the story line. Also, for the benefit of the storyline, KOS-MOS and T-elos are **_BOTH_** with Shion and crew, and there have been a few changes. Also, there is some OOC with the characters, as I've had to change some of them to make this work.

KOS-MOS and T-elos Make a Baby

KOS-MOS leaned over and gently licked T-elos's jawline. She ran a hand through the soft white hair and nibbled on her 'sister's' ear. T-elos moaned and leaned her head back, her one hand grabbing HOS-MOS by the chest and massaging her breast.

"T-elos?"

"Hmm?" The dark-skinned android looked up at the pale one. "You thinking again?"

KOS-MOS nodded. "We were both constructed similarly, right?"

"At least according to our frames, yes." T-elos licked KOS-MOS's nipple. "What are you getting at?"

"I was wondering; can we have babies?"

T-elos sat up, promptly dumping KOS-MOS off her. "What? Where did this come from?"

"I have observed humans engaging in these acts with others of the opposite gender, and . . ."

T-elos smiled. "You're curious if we can function as a human would, since we have similar reactions to stimuli."

KOS-MOS sat up. "Yes. I have also noticed that your frame, um . . ."

"What?"

"You make milk."

T-elos blinked. "I thought that was normal. My creator was a little odd."

KOS-MOS looked away. "So were mine."

"Want to try it?" T-elos asked.

"Try what?"

"Sex. If we have sex with enough males, we'll know if we can get pregnant." T-elos's eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea.

KOS-MOS got up on her knees and kissed T-elos. "We need to be sure the males on the ship will be ready for us, first."

"That's no problem." smiled T-elos. "Leave that to me."

Gaignun was the first victim. He was drinking some brandy and reading when T-elos walked past and changed the glass subtly. He didn't notice the change and took a long drink from his glass as he finished the book. It took only a few seconds for the aphrodisiac to work.

"It's warm in here." he mumbled, loosening his tie. He blinked as KOS-MOS walked by with Jr. tied up over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Saving him for later." KOS-MOS replied.

Gaignun blinked. He was still warm, and shrugged off his jacket. "Is it warm in here?" he asked.

Jr. squirmed, only to have a four-inch stiletto step on his chest. He stopped wiggling and remained as still as possible.

"I think so." said T-elos. She stripped out of her clothes, tossing a glance over her shoulder at KOS-MOS. The other nodded, kicked Jr. into a corner, and stripped as well.

"Wh . . . what's going on?" Gaignun asked as the two now nude ladies walked towards him. He was acutely aware that his silk shirt had just been torn off him. "I've got to be drunk. This isn't happening." he said.

KOS-MOS licked her lips and yanked his pants down to around his ankles.

_I have SO got to be pickled out of my brain that I'm hallucinating!_ Gaignun felt one of the two girls grab the back of his head and kiss him. It took him a moment to realize it was KOS-MOS, and that there was something _touching_ his dick.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

KOS-MOS tossed him to the floor like a rag doll and stepped on his chest. She looked over at T-elos, who crawled up towards Gaignun's dick.

"What?!" Gaignun nearly choked as T-elos slid his rather hard and aching dick up into her tight pussy. He threw his head back, moaning, as she began to rather roughly move up and down on it.

"What are you doing?!" Jr. shouted.

KOS-MOS looked at him. "Oh, shut up." she said. "_You're_ next."

Jr. swallowed. He didn't like the way that had sounded.

Gaignun shuddered and shrieked as he came deep inside T-elos. But he was wondering what was up when the android got off him and he _still_ had a hard-on. He was so confused at his body's odd activity that he didn't notice KOS-MOS get close to his member until it was too late. His over-sensitive manhood slipped into the hot android body, and he screamed again.

T-elos, meanwhile, walked over towards Jr. and tore the pants off him. "You get aroused just by watching your brother get fucked? You're a strange one, indeed."

Jr. struggled, but it was in vain. T-elos mounted his only slightly smaller dick like it was nothing. As she did so, she kissed him, forcing him to swallow something.

KOS-MOS placed her hands on Gaignun's chest to balance herself as she moved her hips. She was slightly curious as to the moans and groans he was making beneath her, but the fact that he was thrusting as well made her believe it was all in enjoyment.

Jr. groaned and tried to move. He was starting to feel very warm, and his mind was fogging over.

"Looks like I might have used a little much." said T-elos as she ground her hips down on the smaller URTV. She smiled as Jr. began to subconsciously buck his hips up into her. She licked her lips seductively as Jr. came inside her as well.

KOS-MOS squeaked as Gaignun did the same in her. Getting off, she walked over and climbed onto Jr., not caring that the URTV was unconscious. He still had a hard-on, and T-elos said it was alright. She wriggled on it a little, then began to bounce up and down.

Gaignun looked over in horror as KOS-MOS made Jr. cum in her as well. "What are you . . ." He dropped off into unconsciousness when T-elos smacked him in the back of the head.

The two robots got dressed and left the room, leaving the two victims of their escapade lying naked, and still with aching hard-ons.

"You sure?" KOS-MOS asked.

T-elos nodded. "It's Shion's brother and subordinate. She won't care."

"Ok." KOS-MOS walked over and put the drinks down on the table. She watched for a moment, then walked over to where T-elos said Jin would walk once he felt 'warm'.

They were in luck. Jin _and_ Allen walked over to where KOS-MOS was, so it was easier to knock them out by clunking their heads together. Well, Allen was out, in more ways than one. He'd apparently been 'scratching an itch', and thus, his fly was undone. Jin was just dazed.

"That's his?" T-elos asked, looking at Allen's less than average size. "I'll start with him, you get the other one."

_What are they doing?_, Jin thought. He noticed KOS-MOS was removing his clothing, and he wondered if it was because she knew he was feeling warm. **_THAT_** thought left his mind when he realized that his neglected member was hard as a rock, and was now inside a part of his sister's project that he had previously _not_ known about.

"What are . . ." His mouth was covered by KOS-MOS's hand as she moved on his aching member. Not only was this a result of an aphrodisiac, but several months of not doing anything. It took only a matter of moments before the two androids had finished with him and Allen and left them lying there. He was sore, not only from the still hard dick at his waist, but from the pain of having his left hip crushed when T-elos had slipped and landed on him hard.

Shion walked past only moments later. "JIN!" she shrieked.

"Nice to see you, too. It'd be better if you actually wore underwear while in a skirt, as you're standing over my face."

"Aah!" Shion backed up. "Pervert."

"No, that would be KOS-MOS and T-elos." Jin returned. "Can I have my pants?"

Shion tossed the pants towards Jin, but was concerned when he stuggled to get them up while he was sitting. "Can't you stand?"

"Not sure. T-elos slipped and crushed my hip." Jin looked over at Shion. "And this was while she and KOS-MOS _raped_ Allen and I."

"What? But, KOS-MOS wouldn't do that." said Shion.

There was a frightened yelp from down the hallway.

"That was probably chaos." said Jin.

He was right. chaos had fought back, and thus was now lying like a broken toy on the floor, the girls done with him.

'You think five is enough?" T-elos asked.

"I don't feel well." said KOS-MOS. "Can we retire to our room?"

"Sure. There's no more _worthy_ men, anyway."

"Allen wasn't all that worth it." said KOS-MOS. They walked away to their room, leaving chaos to lie there.

"chaos!" Shion tossed a tablecloth over the tan boys frame. "What happened?"

chaos could only blink. T-elos had busted his jaw after he'd yelled. He looked up at Shion and tried to move his arm, but it could only move at the shoulder. It hung awkwardly about half-way to the elbow.

"Looks like those two got him as well." said Gaignun.

"What do you mean?" asked Shion. She picked chaos up and walked to the Durandal's infirmary.

"They raped Gaignun and I in our lounge." said Jr. "KOS-MOS kicked me around like some cheap toy!"

"But, why would they be doing this?" Shion asked. She handed chaos over to the doctor to care for.

"I don't know." moaned Allen as he rubbed his head (both of them).

"Allen." Shion glared at him. "Do that in the bathroom."

"Sorry, chief." Allen stopped and looked around. "Where are KOS-MOS and T-elos, anyway?"

KOS-MOS poked T-elos's stomach. "I can confirm that you are with child, T-elos."

T-elos smiled and rubbed her belly. "You are, too, KOS-MOS." She leaned close and kissed her 'sister'. "You'll look so lovely when you're belly's swollen with child."

"You, too." KOS-MOS said, running her fingers through T-elos's white hair. "I've done a few scans. We seem to be growing the children at an accelerated rate."

T-elos snuggled close to KOS-MOS, since they were lying on the one bed. "So, about how long do we have before they're born?"

"Nine days." KOS-MOS replied.

"That's not long, but we'll survive."

Just then, the door opened, revealing Shion and three-out-of-five pissed-off males. Two of which were **_very_** angry URTVs.

"What?" T-elos asked.

"What were you two thinking?" Shion demanded. "Why did you sexually assault them?"

"We were curious." said KOS-MOS.

"About _what_?" demanded Allen.

"If we could get pregnant." T-elos said plainly. "It appears we can."

For a while, there was silence.

"What?" asked Jr., who'd managed to find his mouth first.

"T-elos and I are both with child." KOS-MOS stated matter-of-factly. "You can check for yourselves. In nine days, the children will be born."

Shion fainted.

It was nine days of hell for T-elos and KOS-MOS. Shion did multiple tests, and the two androids were subject to ultrasounds. Also, both were on a strange kind of chemical soup that they had to ingest in order to accommodate the rapid growth.

T-elos ended up in labor first. She panicked, and broke part of the bed as she cried out for help. Shion came and tried to calm her as the babies were born. Five of them, all distinctly like their fathers.

KOS-MOS watched with wide eyes, suddenly worried about what she'd gotten herself into. If this was something that made the powerful T-elos cry in pain like a child (or Allen), what was it going to do to her? After all, T-elos was 4.75 times stronger than her.

It was quite suddenly, but KOS-MOS remained quiet. The pain across her lower back and rippling down her rather large stomach was intense, but she tried to hide it. She looked over at T-elos, who was sleeping after her own rough delivery.

Shion caught the tears running down KOS-MOS's face. "Are you crying?"

KOS-MOS shook her head. She made a face as one of the babies started to be born.

"KOS-MOS, is something wrong?" Shion could already guess what was happening, she just wanted to see if KOS-MOS was going to tell her.

"It just hurts." KOS-MOS said. She whimpered slightly as the baby started to appear between her legs.

"KOS-MOS, you were supposed to say something when labor started." scolded Shion. She placed a hand on the android's leg. "It's alright. I'll help you."

KOS-MOS bit her lip in an effort to not scream, but it was in vain. She cried out, yelling in pain as her own five children were born.

"KOS-MOS?" T-elos looked over at her. "It's alright. They're all here, KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS smiled when she saw the children. Her smile changed, though, when she noticed that she had _two_ white-haired babies. The tan one was obviously from chaos. But, who'd fathered the other one?

"Well, I guess I'd better bring the fathers in." said Shion. She left for a moment, returning with everyone.

"So, how can you tell which one are who's?" asked Jr.

"Well, mostly by looking at them. chaos's are tan skinned with white hair. Gaignun's are black-haired and have rounder faces than Jin's. Allen's are blonde."

Jr. looked at the single read-headed baby. "Why's there only one?" he asked.

"Because your other one had white hair." Shion replied.

Jr. reached a hand out and touched the little baby with the white hair. The child looked at him, blinking those big purple eyes. "You look kinda like him." he said softly.

"That one's KOS-MOS's only boy." Shion added.

Jr. looked back at the blue-haired android. "You mind?" he asked.

KOS-MOS nodded. "I am unable to attend to all the children that I have borne, given my current job. I will need assistance." She looked at Jr. "If you want, you can solely care for Albedo."

Jr.'s heart nearly jumped in his throat. He looked back at the baby. "After my other half, huh?" He picked the child up. "Alright. I'll take good care of him."


End file.
